


Harmonizing

by Godessa



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, absolutely no foreplay or lube, boners and boobs, devilman crybaby flavored smut, impossible flexibility, inappropriate use of satanic powers, ryo has guns AND boobs under that jacket, ryo is a bottom, straight up fucking, technically a threesome if you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godessa/pseuds/Godessa
Summary: Amon and Akira are both unraveling at the seams, but Akira is too stubborn to fuck an escort. That same courtesy doesn't seem to extend to Ryo.





	Harmonizing

Ryo tossed the money on the bed like it was nothing. Like he did it often—and Akira had to admit that he does throw money around like he has too much to bother with. Akira gripped his face and screwed his eyes shut tight, bringing his knees up to his chest; he didn’t want the money. What did it make him, to take advantage of the women who only had sex with desperate men like him because they had families to take care of? What kind of man did that?

Ryo watched him rock against the bed, expressionless. “Get ahold of yourself,” he ordered. “We have work to do.” Ryo didn’t know why Akira made everything so difficult—why couldn’t he take the money and get himself taken care of? It didn’t make sense to deprive himself and put everything Ryo had planned in jeopardy. He couldn’t understand how Akira could stand there and talk about wanting to help people, but let himself suffer like this until he was too out of control to do anything. 

“I can’t,” Akira hissed through clenched teeth. “When I’m around others—I can’t control myself. I almost assaulted Miki-chan, Ryo! People aren’t safe around me when I’m like this.” He shook his head wildly, digging his nails into his scalp, and Ryo thought it looked… kind of pathetic. “I can’t control the demon around them with these thoughts. I’ll hurt them.” 

“Then I’ll pay someone to come here.” Ryo shrugged and pulled out his phone, tapping the screen and ignoring his friend’s anguished hissing. 

“No!” Akira said. “I’ll become the demon—I can’t control him. Not like this.” Akira opened his now-white eyes and looked up at Ryo with an expression that would wrench anyone’s heart, even without an iris or pupil. His eyebrows knitted together and his lip trembled, like he was going to cry. 

“Then I’ll call Jenny in here.” Ryo shrugged again. “Unless you don’t like Jenny. Though I hear she’s very good. She once had five men inside her at once, don’t ask me how she managed that. I’m sure she can handle a devilman.” 

A brief moment passed, then Akira looked like his old self, but only for a moment. “Don’t tell me how you know that,” he said to Ryo, cracking a smile. Then the smile fell and he looked pained again. “I’ll change. I don’t know how to control it, but… it’s easier to control after I…” Akira screwed his white eyes shut again and trailed off whatever he was going to say. 

“Are you telling me it’s easier to keep a human form after you cum?” Ryo asked, already unbuttoning the top button of his coat. Akira nodded, his face going red, as his hands messed up his hair further. “Then that’s what you should do first. Worry about ‘who’ later.” 

Akira looked up to ask what Ryo meant, but the question died before it even began when Ryo—jacket thrown across the safe full of money—knelt on the bed then crawled on his hands and knees towards Akira. 

~~~~~

Akira’s mind was jumbled, full of images of so many strangers he’d passed—men and women, thinking of what could be under their clothes, all turning him into a drooling mess. Even Ryo passed through his mind; when Akira stumbled into the apartment, he’d imagined everything that could be under his pristine white coat, and the demon in him was roaring for him to take him right here, right now. Blocking out other sounds made it easier to fight the urge—never, ever would he do that to his best friend. He wasn’t a murderer and he wasn’t a rapist. 

Even though the demon wanted him to be. Amon wanted to come out, wanted to make Ryo scream and beg, to satisfy the insatiable. 

That’s why it shocked Akira to his core to open his eyes and see Ryo crawling on the bed towards him. Akira could see he was only wearing his pants and a thin white tank top. He whipped his hands down to the bed and tried to scramble backwards, even though he was already as close to the headboard as he could get. “Don’t do this,” Akira warned him, throat tight. “I don’t want to hurt you, Ryo.” Akira strained to keep his face away from Ryo’s as the other man settled down in his lap. 

“I am amazingly resilient, Akira.” Ryo smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. The demon in Akira was howling for him to push Ryo over and fuck him into the mattress, to rip his back open, to turn that pale skin red and lick his bones. Akira reached his hands out to grip Ryo by the arms, intending to push him away, but his arms were in a deadlock. The demon didn’t intend to let Ryo go, and Akira didn’t intend to let him stay.

“Akira,” Ryo said, sounding annoyed. “You’re not going to break me.”

“How do you know that?” Akira thought of everything that could go wrong. The demon inside him supplied quite a few ‘helpful’ scenarios; everything from bending Ryo in half (literally) to fucking him to death. 

Akira felt sick. Sick with the idea that a part of him would enjoy that, even if it wasn’t him. A part of him that he couldn’t control but did it matter? Would any of that matter if Ryo was dead? He knew for a fact that if he ever hurt his friend, or any other human, he would never forgive himself.

“I just know.” Ryo shrugged and moved his captive hand to touch the huge bulge in Akira’s pants. It was exhausting, trying to fight it— so Akira didn’t. He figured a handjob wouldn’t kill anyone, and he needed relief. His grip slackened enough that Ryo could flip his wrist over for a more comfortable position on his cock. “I would put forth the suggestion that I fuck you if you’re so concerned, but that probably wouldn’t satisfy you.” 

Before he even finished his sentence, Akira was shaking his head; certainly, Amon was throwing a fit at the very idea of it. “Then we’ll be very, very careful. I can take it. Don’t you trust me, Akira?” 

It was that reminder of trust that had Akira let go of Ryo completely. Yes… he trusted Ryo. Akira couldn’t tell if the thoughts were his own or the demon’s trying to convince him to give in, but he thought how Ryo knew himself better than anyone. That Akira shouldn’t treat him like a child. If he thought he would be alright… it would be alright. 

He closed his eyes again, mouth quivering with both fear and longing as Ryo massaged the front of his pants and kissed his neck. Akira’s shoulders sagged with relief when Ryo slid the hand inside his pants, moving on from awkward fabric stroking to full on handjob in five seconds flat. “Is this what you need, Akira?” 

The mute nod satisfied Ryo enough. “Would seeing my breasts help?” He gave Akira a serene smile when the man opened his eyes, swallowing the spit (drool) in his mouth audibly. 

“I didn’t know you had boobs,” Akira admits, and his face turned a shade pinker than it was before. They hadn’t bathed together since they were children… so Akira hadn’t seen him naked after they both developed. It was especially unclear because Ryo wore that coat that was almost as big as him, hiding every inch of his body under the puffy thing.

Ryo laughed and pulled his slick wet hand out of Akira’s pants, while the other man groaned. “I’m full of surprises,” he said in lieu of explaining while he gripped the hem of his top and pulled it up. Two soft, round breasts fell from the tank and Ryo dropped the white fabric on the floor. “If you want me, then take me, Akira.” 

That was when Akira lost control—it was all too much to show restraint now. Not with Ryo sitting next to him, picture perfect with his lidded blue eyes, soft blonde hair, and naked chest. Not when those breasts looked stunningly perfect, small but full and round with light, perky nipples. Akira shook his head and growled in his throat, trying and failing to keep his head. 

He failed. 

Ryo waited patiently, palms on the bed, expecting Akira to move it further the way he knew he wanted to, and he was rewarded when Akira pounced on him. Sharp nails dug into his arms and Akira slammed him into the bedsheet, attacking his neck with sharp teeth. Ryo tried not to wince—he didn’t want to scare Akira into stopping, not when Akira needed to get his head in the game, not when they were so close to the final part of their plan. 

Which is why he didn’t complain when Akira roughly groped his breasts, a thin line of drool glistening on his chin. His eyes were white again, but he hadn’t yet changed into the full demon, and it would stay that way if Akira had any say in it. Amon would have to deal with what Akira gave him or have him fight the whole way. In moments they reached a happy medium, and Akira put his face between Ryo’s breasts and squished them into his cheeks. 

They were soft, but firm, and they felt so delicate in Akira’s large hands. Ryo brought his arms up to circle around Akira’s neck and play with the hair at the back, and lifted a leg to rub it against Akira’s boner; it was long, thick, and straining to get out of his jeans. 

Snarling, Akira gripped the waistband of his own jeans and ripped them off easily, then did the same to Ryo’s. Ryo expected a finger next, or maybe a tongue—not Akira lifting his face away with a split grin, rubbing his cock against Ryo’s thigh, like he was trying to guide it in. “Akira, you can’t do that without—aah!” Ryo raked his claws down Akira’s shoulder in surprise as the possessed man shoved the tip of his cock in with no preparation, and no lube. 

Though it was quite large—well above average for a human, and thick—Ryo felt no pain. Just shock, like his body had absorbed an impact; an unpleasant feeling in itself. He took a moment to collect himself, while Akira held his shoulder down and inched his way inside. Every thrust sent Akira deeper, renewing the sensation, and Ryo looked up at him with unamused eyes. Akira grinned back. “Does it hurt?” He asked. 

“What if it did?” Ryo’s eyes flicked down to where their bodies met, Akira’s long cock already halfway inside. He spread his legs to further open himself up, idly wondering why this didn’t hurt him. It was like a song on the tip of his tongue that he couldn’t quite place, but he soon put it aside to look back at Akira’s white, amused eyes. “Did you want it to hurt? Are you the demon, or my friend?” Ryo challenged him. 

The grin slowly fell from Akira’s face and his eyes flickered between their normal brown and demon white. “Your friend, I’m your friend.” Akira let his face fall to Ryo’s neck and his arms circled around him in a hug. “Does it hurt?” He whispered, and his tone couldn’t be more different than the one he used barely a minute ago. 

“It doesn’t. I told you I’m resilient.” Ryo wiggled under Akira a bit, testing the waters, seeing if he could get Akira any deeper inside him. It made Akira groan and kiss Ryo’s neck, and he was trembling above Ryo again. 

“No… I wanted it to hurt. I’m glad it doesn’t, but…” The ‘why’ died on his lips when Ryo turned his head for a kiss. 

It was a sweet kiss, no teeth or even tongue, but it made Akira feel like Ryo had lit a match and set him on fire. He wanted… needed to move, to fuck, and his demon was going wild inside him and doing everything he could to get Akira to fuck Ryo so hard he wouldn’t walk for a week. Ryo distracted him again. “Fuck me. Get this out of your system, Akira.” 

Groaning, Akira lifted himself back above their bodies. One hand found Ryo’s breast again and he pushed the tip of his thumb into the nipple. Ryo bit his lip and dropped his head backwards into the soft pale sheets. One of his hands came up to cup his other breast and rub his own thumb against the other. “Akira…” He said, shutting his eyes and biting his lip harder. It had been a while since he’d had sex because it was just boring and uninteresting. With Akira, though, it was fun and exciting. 

The sight of Ryo under him, playing with his own boobs, dick hard against Akira’s stomach, made the demon in him go wild. Despite himself, Akira stopped the foreplay (it was a little late for it anyway when Ryo had a monster cock balls deep in him anyway) to clutch Ryo’s shoulder with one hand and hip with the other. “Fuck me Akira,” Ryo ordered again, still palming his breast, and this time Akira didn’t stop. He pulled out and thrust back in, using Ryo’s own body as leverage, even forcefully yanking him back down onto his cock. He snarled and his eyes went white again, like a switch kept flipping between Akira and Amon. 

It felt good. Very good, in fact—like their bodies were made to slot together like this, even when Akira was pulling Ryo back against his cock so forcefully that his nails cut sharply into that pale skin and made his breasts bounce. The pain was barely even an afterthought to the deep pounding. Ryo only offered himself to Akira to keep his head on straight, but he was glad he did so; even though Akira was barely in control of himself, Ryo’s body had never felt better. 

Adrenaline coursed through Akira and he pulled out completely, letting a sweaty Ryo fall limply to the bed for mere seconds, breathing heavily, before he forcefully flipped Ryo over and shoved himself back in to fuck the man at this new angle. The shock made Ryo cry out, muffled in the bed—he didn't expect this, how could it possibly feel better than it did before?

It did feel better though. So much better. Akira’s cock was perfectly positioned to make Ryo’s vision go white; his eyes rolled back in his head and he bit down on his wrist, drawing blood. At the same time he pushed back against Akira, and his other hand reached behind him, trying to grab the devilman and pull him closer. His fingers caught hold of skin and he pinched and pulled until he felt the whole weight of his friend against his back. 

“Do you like it this way?” Akira whispered into his ear. “I can pin you down. Is that what you want?” Akira gripped Ryo’s shoulders and held him in place, moving his hips in a rough rocking motion, pushing himself in and out of Ryo while the smaller man couldn’t move.

With a light moan, Ryo turned his head to the side, sweaty cheek against the mattress, lidded eyes looking for Akira. “Harder,” he whispered, and Akira grinned at him. Ryo could only see part of him, but what he could see was a twisted mix of Amon and Akira, finally seeming to work in tandem. Amon must be desperate.

Lifting himself off Ryo slightly, Akira braced his hand against Ryo’s back, right between his shoulder blades, and fucked him at a punishing pace that had the other moaning and pushing back against him. “Hard enough?” He asked, grinning with sharp teeth from ear to ear. “Or do you want—” Akira grabbed his hips and slammed him back so hard that Ryo felt certain he was going to tear right through into his stomach. “—more?” 

“More,” Ryo gripped the bedsheets between his delicate fingers and made a fist. “Everything you can give. I want it all, Akira.” 

So all is what Akira gave him. Every seemingly-endless inch of his cock; every time Ryo thought his friend had bottomed out, there was always more to give.. or Akira was just very good at making it feel that way. 

Bruises were already beginning to form on his legs and ass, brought about from Akira’s harsh grip and powerful thrusts, and Ryo was lost in the dull throb of pain with the highs of pleasure. Once more, he brought a hand under his body to caress one of his sensitive nipples. He tried to push himself to a kneeling position, but it was difficult when Akira seemingly had no intentions of stopping. Ryo kept falling back to the bed every time he managed to catch his balance, until Akira suddenly wrapped one of his hot arms around Ryo’s shoulders. Ryo shivered when Akira’s lips touched his ear. “Are you trying to take me deeper? Would you like some help?”

Not waiting for an answer, Akira pulled Ryo backwards and sat on the bed with the other between his legs, impaled on his cock. Ryo’s back, sticky with sweat, rested against Akira’s equally sweaty chest. They turned their heads at the same time for a kiss, and Akira’s long tongue filled Ryo’s mouth again, far enough to make him soundlessly gag. His pale fingers gripped Akira’s thighs, and he braced himself against them to start sliding up and down. 

As promised, the new position pulled Akira so deep inside him that at this point Ryo didn’t know what parts of him were even his anymore. His mouth, his throat, his body belonged to Akira in this moment… and he was okay with that. 

The arm pinning him to Akira’s chest moved to replace the hand on his breast, while at the same time Akira’s other hand dipped between Ryo’s legs to start stroking his neglected cock, and he swallowed Ryo’s muffled moans. 

It took a moment for Ryo to realize Akira’s tongue was pulsing in his throat in time to the hand pumping his cock, as well as the hand not-so-gently kneading his sensitive nipple. It was all too much for the smaller man, and he tried to warn Akira, but he had no way to with his mouth so full. 

Akira growled at the same time that Ryo came, instinctively freezing on the burning cock. He felt himself twitch on and around Akira, who pushed him down as far as he could go. Ryo felt him bite down on his tongue and snarl, before he felt the cock inside him pulse and begin filling him with his cum. 

Filling, and filling - would it ever stop? Akira caught Ryo’s own cum in his hand and yanked his tongue out of his mouth to smear it against his lips, then kissed him again to taste it himself. His thick cock pulsed while Ryo writhed—though he came already, his orgasm seemed to drag on with Akira’s, and he’d never felt anything like it. 

Finally, finally, Akira’s pupils and iris reformed in his eyes, and the tongue in Ryo’s mouth shortened until the devilman swayed and fell backwards on the bed, looking normal once more and seeming exhausted. Even Amon was sated—for now. 

From his perch on top of Akira, back arched, Ryo looked down at the cum smeared on Akira’s thighs, the remnants that wouldn’t fit inside of him, then assessed the damage to his body. 

It was impossible to tell, still, if Akira was still inside him, so full was he, but it was easy enough to lift himself up until Akira’s softening cock fell out and answered that question for him.

Despite the abuses to his body, and the fact that Akira’s cock was ten times its normal size, Ryo’s hole closed and tightened like there was nothing there at all, and hardly any cum spilled out. With Akira snoring behind him, Ryo could ponder that strange feeling from before, and what had just happened to his body. 

Crawling to a clean part of the bed, Ryo wiped his sweaty face on the pillows and snuggled against Akira’s side. The devilman had learned how to briefly control and quell Amon, finally, and Ryo knew he would let Akira fuck him as he wished if it meant not becoming distracted at every pair of breasts he happened to see. He could finally focus on what they needed to focus on. Maybe it would even help Akira learn how to work with the demon instead of against him. 

Ryo wished he could unlock the secrets in his own body like that. How easy Akira made it seem… sighing, Ryo closed his eyes. It would be something to think about more, the way his body seemed to protect him from harm in ways other people’s bodies didn’t, but he would think about it tomorrow. 

Tonight, he was content to sleep next to Akira with sore legs and a bruised body.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched Devilman Crybaby and had to write them fucking in the same scene every other person wrote them fucking in too


End file.
